True Love Always Wins
by Pacey-03
Summary: Jess left and Rory and Dean are happy. What happens when Dean realises Rory wants Jess? Rated R for material.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS IT ALL BELONGS TO WB AND I'M JUST USING MY IMANGINZATION!**

**Chapter 1**

Rory Gilmore graduated from Yale with honors and now she works for The Stars Hollow News. How'd she get here? Well it has been 8 years since Jess left town to go back to New York. Rory loved Jess and when he left she was devastated. Rory slept with Dean, who at the time was a married man, and still somehow managed to have feelings for Jess. Dean broke off his marriage and continued to have a relationship with Rory.

There friendship evolved and turned into love. They both loved each other with all they had. Dean, shortly after, asked Rory to move in with him and of course she said YES. That is how we ended up here today.

_Don't worry it will become Jess and Rory _

Rory Gilmore had the most romantic evening last night. Dean made her a bubble bath that they both shared with chocolate covered strawberries, whipped cream and champagne. After the bath they went to bed and had the most passionate night ever.

Rory was lying next to Dean when she woke up. She was thinking about the night before and smiled. She had never before had such a romantic night. Dean rolled over a gave her a huge smile.

"Hello beautiful! How are you this morning?" Dean asked.

"Wonderful, but I'm a little hungry." Rory admitted.

"How about we head over to Luke's for breakfast."

"Yes I would love to! You know how I need my coffee in the morning. Let's get dressed and head over." Rory said.

"Ok, I know how important coffee is to you."

**At Luke's**

"Hey Luke, how are you this morning?" Rory asked.

"Great! I take it you are here for a coffee?" Luke asked.

"Yes I am, I can't live without it!"

"You are just like your mother." Luke said handing Rory her coffee. "What can I get you Dean?"

"Pancakes and a coffee please." Dean said.

Rory and Dean were having a conversation about ER and what should happen next.

"Luke! I need your help up here for a second." A familiar voice said.

Rory paused, it couldn't be him. He left and he is never coming back. He left her for good so how can he be upstairs right now?

"Jess hold on." Luke said as he looked in Rory's direction. He could tell that Rory had no idea and was shocked and hurt to hear his name let alone his voice.

"Rory, Hun what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Nothing it's just my stomach." Rory lied.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Not right now, I just want to be here with you Dean. I love you."

"I love you too, but I think you should go home and rest." Dean insisted.

"No Dean! I'm fine and I'm not going home." Rory yelled.

"OK, ok I'm sorry for pushing you. I've got to go to work now. Are you sure you can get home alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine Dean. Goodbye. I love you." Rory said as she gave Dean a hug.

After Dean left Rory went to Luke. She wanted to know the whole scoop about Jess and why he is here. As Rory reached the counter Luke came down the stairs.

"Luke? Why is he here?" Rory asked.

"I don't know he showed up last week and he wants to stay so I let him." Luke explained.

"He's lucky Dean didn't recognize his voice or he would have been a dead man."

"I know. Jess is hiding from him. I'm not sure how long he is here for. You have to ask him." Luke said.

Just then Jess came down the stairs.

"Luke......." Jess stopped when his eyes reached Rory's.

"Hey Ror." Jess said.

Jess had just called her by the nickname he had used when they were going out. Jess had triggered the memories of the two of them together. Rory was seeing how happy she used to be. Why had Jess triggered these memories?

"Ror?" Jess said.

"Just leave me alone!" Rory said as she ran out of the diner.

Rory ran home and cried once she got there. She was upset, confused and angry. How could Jess just show up and act like nothing had happened? And why was she so upset about it?

_Hope you guys liked it. Don't worry it will be Jess and Rory...stay tuned._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jess was stunned by the way Rory acted. He thought she would be happy to see him but for some reason she was upset.

"You'd think she would be a little happier to see me. I wonder why she is so upset with me." Jess said

"Jess you hurt her a lot. You left her with no good reason and then you show up eight years later like nothing has happened. Who do you think you are?" Luke asked.

"Luke what happened between Rory and myself is our business not yours. Why do you care anyways?"

"Rory is like a daughter to me and I can't just forget what happened. I'm sorry Jess but that's just the way I am. I'm just saying that I know where she is coming from."

"I'm not talking to you about this!" Jess said as he walked up the stairs.

Jess left Stars Hallow wanting to make something of himself. He wanted to show Rory that he could give her everything he had. Jess was a novelist now and he worked very hard Monday through Friday. Jess has become very successful writing books for all ages. He is on a break right now because he wants to show Rory how much he has grown up and changed.

Jess had two relationships during these eight years. His first relationship was just a sex relationship to get over Rory. Her name was Lori and whenever he felt down or upset he would call her and they would sleep together. Jess enjoyed his time in bed with Lori; she knew how to make him forget that Rory even existed. The relationship ended though when Jess realized that he needed to get serious with his life and his career.

His second relationship was way more serious than Lori. It had nothing to do with sex. Her name was Chris and they met at a book signing and Chris began helping Jess out with his career. Jess was really happy in this relationship and when they first slept together he thought it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was going to ask her to marry him when she revealed that she was moving to Australia on business. It was a four year relationship and when it ended it made Jess realize that Rory was the only one for him.

Now Jess was sitting upstairs above Luke's Diner puzzled as why Rory was so upset. He understood that he left with no good reason but it has been eight years he thought she would be over that. He was actually a little upset himself that she acted so mean towards him. Jess had just come back into her life trying to show her that he was a man and he had made something of himself and she just blew it away. How dare she! He decided the best thing for both of them was time.

**Rory and Dean House**

Rory and Dean moved into a house which was about a five minute walk to Luke's. It was important for Rory to still be close to her friends and her mother. She sat in her house half the day crying, trying to figure out why and how to stop before Dean got home. She came to the conclusion that she should only focus on her and Dean's marriage and not Jess.

6:00pm

Rory was lying in bed watching TV when Dean came in. He realized that and ran upstairs worried. Rory was usually downstairs or in the shower, but she was never in bed.

"Honey, your stomach must really be bothering you. I called you today at work but they said you called in sick."

"Yes, I'm not feeling so great so I decided to call in sick. I've been in bed all day." Rory said.

"Rory you should have called me I would have come home and helped you. Is anything else wrong?" Dean asked worried about his wife.

"No but I do have something to tell you. Just promise me that you will behave and stay her with me."

"Yes sure, why what is it?"

"Jess is back in town. He arrived awhile ago and I saw him this morning in the Diner."

"Oh My God!! What is he doing back? He should never have come he has caused us so much pain."

"I know but I need to go talk to him and figure some things out and I need you to support me in this."

"Yes honey of course. You go and talk to him" Dean said not really meaning it. He knew about the past Rory and Jess shared and it hurt not that he was back in town. Dean was jealous of the power Jess had over her.

"Let's just have a movie night. Which movie should be watch?"

"I don't know, how about a horror one?" Dean asked.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood I was thinking about a Chick Flick to get my mind off everything." Rory said.

They ended up watching _The Prince and Me_ as they both snuggled on the bed. Dean loved Rory but now Jess was back in town he didn't know how Rory felt about him. He promised himself he would keep his eye open for any sign that Rory wants jess back.

**The Next Morning**

Dean decided to head right off to work because he thought that maybe Rory would want to talk to Jess at the Diner. Which of course she did.

At Luke's

'Hey Rory, where's Dean this morning?" Luke asked.

"He decided to go into work this morning. He said he had a busy day." Rory said as she took the coffee from Luke. This had become a regular routine. Rory would come in and she wouldn't even have to ask for coffee Luke just gave it to her.

"Luke, is Jess upstairs?"

"No, he left early this morning, something about needing sometime to think. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday; sometimes Jess can have no heart." Luke said trying to explain Jess's actions.

"No it's okay really. I over reacted and should have been a little bit nicer."

"As long as you're okay. Do you want me to tell Jess you're looking for him?"

"No I think I'm going to head out. Have a great day Luke."

"Oh I will!" Luke said as the diner door shut.

Rory decided to go look for Jess. He couldn't be that far away because this town is small. Rory thought that maybe he would be by _their _bridge so that's where she went first. To her surprise Jess was sitting on the bridge, reading.

"Hey Jess."

"It's okay I'm leaving anyways." Jess said as he got up and started to walk.

A/N That's chapter 2...tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"No Jess. I came here looking for you. I want to talk to you; actually I need to talk to you. Please stay and talk with me, it's important."

"OK fine." Jess said as he sat back down.

"Jess I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday when I ran out on you. It wasn't your fault; I just couldn't deal with you being back in my life."

"No Rory! I was mad at first in fact I was a little upset at you because you ran off. But Luke made me realize that it was my fault and somehow I agreed. I'm sorry for not warning you about my arrival and I'm sorry for coming back you obviously are happy with Dean."

"Jess the only reason I got so upset is that fact that my heart did something weird. When I heard your voice I stopped listening to Dean and started thinking about you and I together. It scared me and then when I saw you and you called my 'ROR' I couldn't take it. I had too many memories of us together and needed to leave. A part of me didn't understand how you could pretend like nothing has happened." Rory said with tears in her eyes.

"Rory you know how I feel about you and the reason I left was to make something of myself so that I could be with you. I needed to be able to not only prove to myself but to others that I was good enough for you. I know it sounds stupid and maybe it is but I feel complete now, and all I need is you."

"Jess I told you I loved you the way you were and I meant it. You didn't have to leave me to prove that you were good enough. Apart of me wonders what would have happened if you stayed."

"Rory you don't have to wonder, we would have been together and we still can. I promise you I'm ready to start what we had again, I'm more than ready."

"Jess I have a husband, a husband, how am I supposed to leave him for something we could have? I can't do that, that wouldn't be fair to Dean and it wouldn't be fair to you. I can't be selfish and I'm just gonna have to let you go."

"Rory it doesn't matter to me that you were married to Dean, that you lost your virginity to Dean and that Dean was the first person you loved. It doesn't matter, I don't care about those things all I care about is you and me being together and we don't have to tell Dean."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked.

"If you're confused we can be together behind his back until you've reached a decision on who you want to be with. I won't keep it up forever because my heart can break but I'm willing to help you out here."

"I don't think it is such a good id-" Rory couldn't finish her sentence because Jess had kissed her. As the kiss deepened she thought about how good this felt and how it never felt this good with Dean. Rory was the first to pull apart.

"I'm sorry." Jess said.

"No it's okay. Let's go back to my house."

"What about Dean?"

"He's at work and won't be back until 6 tonight."

"Okay." They left together walking but acting like nothing had happened.

**At the house**

"Wow this is a pretty big house." Jess said.

"Yes it is and would you like the tour?"

"Of course I would love one."

"Okay, well over here is the living room, that's the kitchen, up here is the washroom and over here is the bedroom." Rory said as she guided Jess through the house stopping at the bedroom. She couldn't believe she was going to cheat on her husband in their own bed.

"We're going to sleep together in your and Dean's bed?"

"Well unless you want the not very comfy couch, this is all we have."

"Okay but won't it be weird?" Jess asked.

"Do you want to do this or not? Because I'm getting the impression that you don't want to."

"Rory trust me I want to, more then you can imagine but I'm just thinking about you and how weird it's gonna be when you sleep here with Dean tonight."

"Don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine just pleasure me." Rory said as she leaned over and kissed Jess.

"You don't have to ask twice." Jess said as he carried Rory over to the bed.

**At Dean's Work**

Dean was working hard all day trying to get rid of the image of Jess from his head. Why had he come back all of the sudden? Did he want Rory back? I know I'll call Rory and see if she wants to go out for lunch.

"Stars Hallow newspaper can I help you?"

"Hi is Rory Forester there?"

"No actually she called in sick. She has the flu, she may be back tomorrow can I take a message for her?"

"No it's okay, I'll call back later."

Rory hadn't mentioned anything about being sick this morning. _Oh my God_ he thought _she said she was going to speak to Jess this morning_. As Dean ran through the conversation in his head he realized she was probably with him. But why would she miss work for Jess? _Maybe she is sick. I'll go home and check on her._

Dean told his boss that he was going home for lunch and that he would be back in an hour. Then Dean got in his car and rushed over to their house to make sure everything was fine. He parked in the driveway and walked through the front door. It was unlocked meaning that Rory was home. He didn't say anything and walked upstairs to their room which he found Rory yesterday. That's when he heard it.

"OH Jess!" Rory said out of breath.

_Oh my God_ Dean thought _what is he doing to her._ Dean walked over to the opening of the door and was shocked to see what was going on. His Rory was having sex with Jess. Jess was topless on top of a topless Rory and Rory was pushing Jess closer to her body. Dean quickly snuck out of the house and drove back to work.

He did not get a single thing done that afternoon. He made plans for the night with Rory. She will pay for what he saw in his own bedroom. She will wish she never slept with Jess.

A/N Thanks tell me what you think. R/R please!


	4. Chapter 4

I know Jess and Rory would never do this but it's my fiction so they're going to do this. It's been a long time since they saw each other and they love each other. Any ideas about where my story should go from here just tell me.

**Chapter 4**

At Rory's House

"Jess I can't believe I just did that." Rory said getting out of bed.

"Rory it felt good and you can't deny it." Jess said.

"Jess just leave I can't believe I let you talk me into it. How could you? Do you not care for me at all?" Rory screamed.

"I believe you asked for it. But okay I'll take the blame if you want, hate me, slap me I don't care. That was the greatest sex I've ever had."

"You loser! Get out of my house." With that Rory slapped Jess across the face. "I don't want to see you ever again. Leave this town and leave me alone. I don't love you I love Dean and Dean is so much better in bed than you." Rory said walking to the front door and opening it for Jess.

"That's not fair Rory. I can't believe you could just act like this. I told you I have a heart and I told you it could be broken. How come you can be so selfish? I love you and always will but please leave me alone and when you're old and you're not happy with Dean don't come running to me." Jess said as he walked out the door.

Rory didn't mean anything she said. In fact she did love Jess and the fact that she found out when she was married scared her. She wanted Jess but she didn't want to hurt Dean. She loved him and how was she going to break this to him. Rory went upstairs and took a shower before Dean got home. It must have been a long shower because when she got out Dean just pulled into the driveway.

_How can I pretend like I didn't see anything?_ Dean thought. His plans for tonight changed, he was planning on confronting Rory but now decided he could pretend like nothing happened.

"Hey honey, I'm home!"

"Dean, I'm upstairs getting dressed; I'll be down in one second." Rory yelled so Dean could hear her.

_He better not be up there now_! Dean thought. Dean sat down on the couch and turned on the TV hoping for some interesting news. A couple minutes later Rory came down stairs.

"Dean, I'm so glad you're home." Rory said as she kissed Dean on the lips.

"MMM.....me too I can't believe I missed this today." Dean said deepening the kiss.

Usually Rory would have pulled away but she just felt so guilty so she let Dean take charge.

"Let's go upstairs." Dean said.

"Right now? We haven't had dinner yet." Rory said trying to avoid going upstairs.

"I know, but we can eat later. I just wanna enjoy this moment." Dean said. _She's trying to avoid being in bed with me already. _Dean thought. Dean wants to bring up the subject of children, maybe if they start talking about it she will forget about Jess.

"Sure, I don't mind. Let's go!" Rory said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

Once they got upstairs Dean stopped before things got out of time. He wanted to have the conversation with her about children, right now.

"Rory, I wanna talk to you about our future."

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No not at all why would you think that? I wanted to talk about children, us having children, I think we are ready." Dean said.

"Dean we just started our careers, I don't know if we have enough money to support a child. When were you thinking about trying to have one?"

"What's wrong with right now? I know it's not very planned but we can still try. I love you Rory and I want to have a family with you."

"Ok, let's try to have a child then. I love you too and I think we're ready, we just need the money."

"Don't worry I've been saving since we got married. I love you Rory and I want a family." Dean said as he kissed Rory bringing her towards the bed. Dean didn't buy any condoms for tonight because he knew he wanted children. It was the only way to make Rory forget about Jess and this way she won't sleep with him.

Rory was a little nervous about sleeping with Dean because she had just slept with Jess. What happens if Dean notices a different scent?

At Luke's Diner

Jess got back late afternoon and helped Luke out with the diner. Jess was so confused and he didn't understand why Rory was so selfish. This caused Jess's bad mood and anyone who tried to talk to him got his bad attitude.

"Jess I hope you understand that you can't just go off when you decide to I need you to help me with this Diner."

"Luke, leave me alone, I'll go whenever I want and if you have a problem with that you can talk to you precious Lorelai. Maybe she can talk you into hating me, just like she taught her daughter."

"Jess what the hell is up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm going upstairs. Sorry I'm not in the mood to discuss my personal life with you."

Jess went upstairs and sat down on his bed. He felt tears coming on and decided to read so that he wouldn't have to think. He pulled the book out of the back of his pocket and found something he wasn't expecting. Why is this in here? Rory must have put it in here to be safe with Dean.

_Oh my God!_

_ Should I tell her?_ Jess thought.

He was so shocked at what he saw he couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't worry Rory over this no that would just be to mean.

A/N Thanks tell me what you think should happen next, if you have any ideas. R/R please!!


End file.
